


The Commander's Doll

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Cullen Rutherford, Cum on the tiddies, Dom Cullen Rutherford, Dom/sub, F/M, Kissing, Large Breasts, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, The Iron Bull (Dragon Age) is a Good Friend, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Lena Cadash likes it when Cullen takes control, it shouldn't surprise her that she likes ropes either. And when you learn you like ropes, there's only one person to call for advice.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Cullen Rutherford, Female Cadash/The Iron Bull/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/The Iron Bull/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 24
Kudos: 56





	The Commander's Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your spite smut this NSFW November. Also - first in the tag? Always a good time.

Lena Cadash looked good in red. 

Cullen pointed it out the first time, a moment of awestruck stuttering when he saw her in a gown the color of spilled blood. His reaction had been so priceless, she suffered putting the damn thing back on later that evening to march right up to his office so he could rip it off her. 

Josephine hadn’t been pleased by it’s destruction, but Lena didn’t mind. 

Then, of course, there was the shipment of Qunari clothing they all giggled and fussed over. _Ancestors_ , the way Cullen’s eyes blazed when he saw the rust colored knots tied tight around her arms and abdomen. She wasn’t surprised when he asked her to stay in the war room with him, although she _had_ been shocked by how much she loved the rope restricting her just enough to make surrender even sweeter. 

That all led to her current predicament, really. Because once Lena realized that being tied up was _kind of_ her thing, there was only one person to consult. 

Luckily, Bull was _very_ obliging. 

“That’s it Cullen.” Bull’s low rumble seemed to match the rhythm of the knots tightening her arms behind her back. “You’ve got a talent.” 

Cullen’s dry huff seemed almost out of place. “I have needed to restrain people before.” 

“Oh it’s not just about restraint. It’s about the style. Isn’t that right, boss?” 

It took her a moment to realize Bull was speaking to her. Lena felt lost in the press of the soft ropes into her skin, the image of herself in the mirror across the room. They’d chosen red, obviously, and the slash of color against her pale skin was beguiling. Each tightened knot only served to emphasize the curve of her tits by arching her back. Her knees spread wider with each passing second while she knelt on the bed, the hulking shadow of Cullen and behemoth form of Bull behind her making her look like a doll. 

It wasn’t until Cullen wrapped the dark silk of her hair around his fist and gently pulled her head back that she realized they expected an answer. The soft whisper in her ear made her shudder. “Iron Bull asked a question, Lena.” 

Her apology sounded breathy and timid, even to her. “I’m sorry, yes. _Yes_.” 

Cullen didn’t let go of her hair, but he didn’t pull. He just used his grip to hold her tightly in place while Bull ran a massive finger over her cheek. “Such a good girl.” 

Heat bloomed bright in her stomach and she _whimpered_. Actually _whimpered_. It was embarrassing, but she didn’t even care. 

Cullen nipped lightly at the shell of her ear before releasing his steely grip and tugging something firmly behind her. The action thrust her breasts out even further and made her choke on a moan. She fought the urge to squirm when four sets of hands began to run over her skin, testing the way the rope cut into her flesh. 

“Nothing pinches, boss? Nothing hurts?” Bull asked rather professionally. 

She shook her head, breathless and dizzy with desire. A familiar, sword roughened hand snuck around her front to pinch a tender nipple. 

“Use your words.” Cullen ordered in his best Commander-of-the-Inquisition voice.

Just as she opened her mouth, he cruelly twisted the aching bud and made her moan loud enough to startle the birds nesting on his roof. Bull’s laugh took on a dark, satisfied edge. 

“It feels good.” She hissed through her teeth, hips bucking wantonly to get some sort of friction on her overheated center. She was so damn wet she felt she could try and take even Iron Bull’s cock.

Which shouldn’t have made her more wet, but it did.

“Such a pretty little doll you’ve got here, Cullen.” Bull took a step back to admire the two of them, stepping away from the bed, leaving her and Cullen alone. Her Commander’s hands filled themselves with her tits, playing with her hardening nipples. His mouth found her hammering pulse and sucked a bruising, rough kiss over it. 

“Thank you for your assistance.” Only Cullen could sound so _oddly_ formal when Lena was trussed up like a nug for serving. She giggled, only to be met with another cruel twist of her nipples that made her cry out. 

“Pleasure’s all mine.” Bull tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear and stroked knuckles over her cheek. His hand was so large, bigger even than Cullen’s, she felt as if he could cover her whole face with one palm. 

Another sharp bite at Lena’s ear made her buck, but Cullen had an iron grip on her. There was nowhere to go, all she could do was sit and take whatever was given to her. 

It was _freeing_. 

“Tell Bull thank you. _Nicely_.” 

She blinked her dark eyes, making them as big and innocent as she could while she stared up at Bull’s craggy face. “Thank you Bull.” 

He smirked. The expression sent an electric thrill down her spine. “You know that look of yours doesn’t work on me, Boss. I knew what you liked. Knew it the day I met you.” 

She opened her mouth to argue, to call bullshit, because there’s no way Bull could have known. _She_ didn’t even know until the first time Cullen held her down. But the second her cherry colored lips pop open, Bull’s thumb was between them. 

The shock of the taste, clean salt and something that reminded her of hemp from the rope, was not nearly as shocking as the urge to close her lips around the digit and suck it into her mouth. She did so without thinking, without considering, holding Bull’s eyes with her own while she swirled her tongue around his finger. 

He withdrew it with a predatory grin, eyes sliding to Cullen. “Mind if I watch?” 

The tingle up her spine when Cullen laughed felt _delicious_. “Not at all.” 

Cullen pressed filthy, eager kisses to her neck and shoulders, continuing to tease her breasts while Bull took a seat. It wasn’t until the other man sat in the rickety chair, legs splayed, the outline of a massive cock already visible in those ridiculous pants of his, that Cullen whispered in her ear. 

“How wet are you?” 

“You should check yourself.” Lena demanded breathlessly.

“I will.” He promised darkly. “ _After_ you tell me.” 

Like he was on a mission to drive her crazy, his hands trailed down her ribs, lingering on the pretty knots of the rope before sliding over the curve of her stomach. Instead of dipping between her thighs, like she wanted, he traced a featherlight pattern over her thighs. 

_Taunting_ her. 

“Maker’s breath, I love the sight of you like this.” Cullen admitted. “Like a gift just for me.” 

“The Commander’s little doll.” Bull rumbled from the chair. 

“Yes.” Cullen agreed, skating his fingers over her pubic bone and tearing another whine from her throat. “Dwarven women are so… small. It makes things easier.” 

Before she could make an acidic retort about her lack of stature, Cullen’s hands vanished from her thighs. She almost sobbed in desperation for the half second it took him to grab her by the harness and lift her nearly right off the bed with one hand. 

Before she could do more than squeal, she found herself flat on her face, tits over ass. Her noise of indignation was muffled in their sheets, but she was afraid the throaty moan she released when Cullen reverently squeezed both cheeks of her ass with his big hands was all too clear. 

“Tell me how wet you are, Lena. I want to hear it.” 

The sly teasing edge of his voice was mixed with _just_ enough lust to make her break, muttering her declaration into the mattress. That was clearly not good enough because he wrapped her hair around his fist and pulled back until she arched and had no choice but to stare into Bull’s lustful gaze. 

“Say that again, _louder_ , so Bull can hear you. No mumbling.” 

Bull didn’t _need_ to hear her, she was sure he could _smell_ her arousal in the air. But she swallowed anyway and stared at the other man, trembling with her own desire. “I’m _sodding_ soaked. Cullen, _please_ -”

She didn’t have to keep begging. Before the word please was even past her lips, Cullen’s hips snapped forward, the hand in her hair dropping to hold her steady by the harness. 

She screeched her pleasure, toes curling, nails biting into her palms where they’d been tied behind her back. Cullen’s cock wasn’t the thickest, but sweet stone was he _long_. He sunk into her in a way that seemed endless, managing to hit spots she never even knew she _wanted_ hit. 

His hips were barely flush against her ass before he rocked back and snapped forward, hard, forcing the air out of her lungs. 

“Bull has been very helpful.” Cullen’s cock seemed to grow even harder inside her while he spoke. “Perhaps you ought to offer him that silver tongue everyone always talks about?” 

Her heart stuttered in her chest. Everything seemed to freeze. Then Bull’s grin split his face in two. 

“You know, Boss, I wouldn’t mind a chance to shut you up.” 

Cullen had the _audacity_ to laugh, but in truth, she was helpless to resist the temptation. She’d always been _curious_ to say the least. 

“Come do it then.” She challenged. 

Bull moved fast, too fast for a man of his size. Leg brace gone, ridiculous pants abandoned, _ridiculously_ sized cock swinging between his legs while he approached the bed. He climbed on just as Cullen began to fuck her in earnest, making her tits swing with each brutal thrust. 

It was the harness, it gave him even more control than he usually had over her curvy little form. He was able to use it to give himself even more leverage, each stroke forcing another cry from her lips. 

“Get to work.” Cullen ordered, terse as if he were talking to any soldier, just as the massive, weeping head of Bull’s cock brushed her lips. 

There was absolutely no way they were going to be able to make this work, but Lena Cadash never walked away from a challenge.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could and allowed her little moans and whimpers to be silenced by the thick cock pushing at her lips. A large hand, easily able to crush her head if he wished, cradled her skull while she explored just how difficult a task she’d taken. 

“That’s our doll.” Bull murmured, giant thumb caressing her cheek. “Nice and easy. You look so good like this Boss. Makes me wanna keep you right here between our cocks.” 

She moaned, the sound muffled by the cock inching into her mouth. Cullen chose that second to move the hand on her hip over her stomach, dancing lightly over where she needed him to touch most. 

“She’s such a tease.” He huffed, fond and amused and hardly even sounding out of breath for how hard he was fucking her, driving her further and further onto Bull’s length with every thrust. 

“Don’t I know it.” Bull rumbled. “Out in the field. Skin-tight armor. _Fuck me_ _red_. She says it’s to hide the bloodstains.” 

“It’s to drive us out of our Maker damned minds.” Cullen agreed.

Lena couldn’t even defend herself. She was suspended between the two men, sucking enthusiastically at the largest cock she’d ever had while her lover fucked her to within an inch of her life. She wanted to wail and scream and demand more, but she was at their mercy. _Their little doll._

All she could do was endure, even when Cullen’s rough fingers teased her clit and she sobbed around Bull’s cock, looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

His fingers tightened cruelly in her hair and he shook his head, one eye glinting with wicked humor. “Oh no, Boss. You earn your pleasure by providing us with ours.” 

And then Bull rocked forward, just a bit, and Lena felt her whole body relax.

She could do nothing. Nothing except _exist_ and be _theirs_. 

Relaxing, it was easy to take more of Bull’s cock down her throat, easy to ride the pleasure cresting with each punishing thrust of Cullen’s cock. Everything curled and spiraled, growing bright and higher. She heard both men panting, groaning, their grip on her tightening. 

It was Cullen who came first. His rhythm jerked, stuttered, then he buried himself inside her with a roar. She felt Bull twitch in her mouth at the sound and he wrenched back, eyes going absolutely feral. 

His gaze slid to Cullen’s and whatever unspoken communication passed between them led to her being lifted to her knees while Bull rose up on his. Cullen’s softening cock slipped from within her while his seed spilled down her plush thighs. She shook, desperate for her own orgasm, watching as Bull’s fist closed around his length.

“Look at me.” Bull commanded, stroking his cock. “I’m gonna cum on those big tits of yours, Boss, just like I’ve always wanted to.” 

She could only moan, just as the first jets of cum splattered against her skin. She watched the pleasure crest over Bull’s features while he covered her skin in ropes of thick seed. 

He leaned forward over her. She half-expected him to catch her in a brutal and possessive kiss, but it was Cullen he reached for. His free hand slid into blonde curls and slammed their lips together in a filthy moment that made her even _more_ desperate to cum.

Like he knew her thoughts exactly, and in truth nobody knew her better, Cullen’s fingers slipped to her aching clit and swirled expertly.

She came screaming, bucking against the two men she was trapped between. It was like losing all control and being pitched bodily into the abyss. She sobbed and wailed and shook, all sound and color dropping away. 

She only came back to herself in pieces, resting her forehead on Bull’s stomach, Cullen’s arms wrapped around her waist. They all panted, breathless and silent, stunned by the intensity of the moment.

She’d never felt better.

“We should do this again sometime.” Lena chirped. 

Bull laughed and Cullen groaned, but both of them tightened their hold on her, and she felt safe. _Secure_. 

Like she was finally where she was meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty, dwarven goodness at [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/).


End file.
